When I Realized I Love You
by MagicAndSparklez
Summary: On a special day in the depths of winter, Will plans a little surprise for Tessa, that was nearly forgotten about due to previous events... I'm still really bad with summaries... Wessa, Fluff, A.U., Modern Day, All-Human (Rated 'T' because I'm overly careful)


**A/N. Well, I really should be working on more important things -like, you know, homework, or my other stories- but, it snowed the other night, and I just got inspired by the beauty of the snow outside, so I just wanted to write. I wanted to try something new, so I wrote an All Human, A.U. Modern day Wessa fluff.**

* * *

It was a cold day in London. Today was the first snow of the season, and it was beautiful. The snow covered buildings, the laughter of young children playing outside, throwing snow balls at each other, it filled the area with joy. Tessa smiled, feeling two arms come behind her and pull her into their warm embrace. "It snowed." said Will.

"No, really? I hadn't figured it out. I thought the world was secreting white paint." Tessa shot back sarcastically. Will placed a kiss on top of her head before turning her around.

"Do you want to go outside?" he asked, a grin on his face. Tessa looked at him, he was wearing a jacket and jeans and winter boots, while she was in her pajama pants and matching slippers and one of his t-shirts. She shook her head, but it was too late. Will picked her up and went out the door with Tessa in his arms.

"Don't you dare." She shot him a look, and if looks could kill, he would be dead.

"Oh, I think I do dare." Will smiled maliciously before letting his arms give out a bit, but not actually dropping her. Tessa screamed, and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "What's wrong, Tess?" Will asked, laughing as he did.

"Put me down." Tessa growled. Will smirked.

"Whatever you say, my love." Will said as he put her down in a snow bank. Tessa squealed as she touched the freezing cold snow all around her. She looked murderous, but yet remained sitting in the snow. "Well, I think that's solved my problem." he said, the smirk still on his face. Tessa was visibly shaking and Will stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Come here." Tessa said, grinning up at him. Will kneelt down next to her, and before he knew what was happening, Tessa's hand appeared, throwing snow at his face. She began laughing before standing up, running back towards the door to their small house.

"You didn't!" Will shouted after her, throwing a snowball at her. Tessa was doing her best to run, but it wasn't easy to run in the snow, especially in the slippers that she was wearing. The snow ball hit her arm, and she turned around only to have another hit her chest. The snow was melting and the freezing water was seeping through the shirt she was wearing. She bent down, scooping up snow, and throwing it at Will who was nearly caught up with her. He dodged it with ease as he continued his way over towards her.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Tessa shouted dramatically, glancing back to see Will gaining on her. Soon she realized that she was running in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go, but kept going anyways. She let out a squeal, a mix of fear and joy, as Will tackled her to the ground. Tessa was trying to wiggle her way out from under Will, but he just smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling so he was on his back.

"You're not going anywhere." Will taunted. Tessa somehow managed to turn so she was facing Will, and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss took him by surprise, he loosened his grip by a fraction, but it was a fraction too much, for Tessa escaped his arms and was already on her feet.

"Come and catch me!" she shouted, turning to run off again. Will sighed, standing up and walking after her. It was an amazement how much energy she had at times. Tessa was nearing their house, and stopped at the doors. Will hurried to catch up and when she did, Tessa was smiling, her cheeks rosy, snow in her hair, grey eyes bright. _You look beautiful,_ Will thought. "Not so bad yourself." Tessa said, her cheeks reddening the slightest bit more. When Will realized that he had spoken out loud and couldn't help the bit of blush creep up onto his cheeks.

"Let's go inside." he said, trying to change the topic that had grown a bit awkward. Tessa nodded curtly before reaching into her pant pockets.

"I don't have my house keys..." she said, her eyes wide.

"Me neither." Will shrugged. Tessa looked at him as if to say, _then how do we get inside, you idiot!_ "I think the window in the back in opened... I don't know why, but I'm pretty sure I left it opened when we left." he said, shrugging again.

"Fine. You wait here, I'll go." Tessa huffed, walking to the back gate, and disappearing. Will stood at the door, waiting. He heard a thud, and then an "_I'm okay!_" from inside, a few footsteps back and forth, then finally the door opened. Tessa was there, a blanket on her shoulder hanging down the length of her body. "Hi." she said, stepping to the side, motioning for him to enter.

"Why, thank you for letting me into _our_ house." Will said, mocking sincerity. Tessa smiled brightly. He planted a kiss on her cheek and kicked off his boots. Tessa had taken off her soaked slippers and was wearing soft woolen socks. Will put his arm around her, walking to the couch with her. he sat down and was joined by Tessa tucking her knees into her chest, and snuggling up with him. He rewrapped the blanket so it was covering them both.

"Can we watch a movie?" Tessa suggested, looking up at Will, who though about it, then nodded.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.

"What do _you_ want to watch?" she asked. Will said nothing. "What about a classic book to movie?" she suggested, knowing there was no way he would turn down a live-action version of one of their favourite books.

"I've seen them all. And so have you. What about something new?" Will suggested. Tessa looked at him as if he had gone out of his mind.

"Is Will Herondale turning down a classic?" Tessa asked, with a gasp. "I never thought I'd live to see then day!" she said, throwing her hand to her head dramatically.

"I guess I am, and you did. But you know, nothing beats the books. _Ever_." he proclaimed. Tessa laughed, but it was true. Everyone knows, _the books are always better_.

"So, what are you suggesting?" asked Tessa, a smile still plastered to her face. Will shrugged. "No horror movies. I swear, if you make me sit through another one of those, I will never sleep again, and I will leave you." Tessa stated, making her point clear. Will chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Is Tessa afraid?" Will teased.

"No, Tessa like to be able to sleep at night." she defended. Will leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be safe with me. I would never let anything hurt you." said Will, pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. She looked deeply into his violet-blue eyes, movie forgotten, and pressed her lips to his. Will's hands made their way up her back, one of them tugging on her hair, tilting her head back as he began to place open mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. Tessa moaned as he did, her hands finding their way to his hair; she ran her hands through it, gasping when he softly bit at her skin.

"_Will_" she his name, barely audible. She leaned her head down, reconnecting their lips.

The afternoon went on like this -lots of making out- until a loud bang disrupted them. "Why does something always happen when I only want you." Tessa said, more to herself than to Will.

"Because if it hadn't we might have a child?" Will suggested, smirking. Tessa blushed and looked down at their shirts discarded on the floor and Will's unzipped and unbuttoned jeans.

"Shut up." Tessa said, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward. Will grinned at her, standing up and throwing on his shirt and closing his jeans, then tossing Tessa her shirt. Once they were both fully dressed, Will went to open the door. He saw a box sitting on their door mat, It just said _'T__essa__' _on it; he smiled at it, having a pretty good idea of what it was. "What is it?" Tessa called from the couch. Will picked it up and kicked the door shut.

"A box. It's for you." he replied, putting it on the floor infront of her. It was about the size of a shoebox, but a bit wider. "Go on, open it, Tess." Will beamed, sitting beside her.

"Well, okay!" Tessa exclaimed, taking her nail and tearing the brown paper that was wrapped about it. When unwrapped it, and opened the box, there was a scarf on the top and under it, a book. But not any book, it was an original print copy of her favourite book, _A Tale of Two Cities._ There was a note at the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read the short message on it.

_"I know it's your favourite, and I wanted to get you something I know you'd love... Maybe more than me... Just kidding, that's not possible."  
-Love, the handsome guy sitting next to you. (hopefully I timed this right)_

Tessa looked up at Will who was smiling at her. "Do you like it?" he asked shyly. Tessa threw her arms around him and smiled brightly

"I love it!" Tessa squealed. "Where did you get it?" she asked, holding the book gently as if one wrong move, the book would dissolve.

"If you know where to look, you can find anything." replied Will. Tessa smiled brighter and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Will, you never cease to amaze me. I love you, so much." she said holding the book to her chest. She picked up the scarf and put it around her neck and leaned against Will, who put his arm around her. "What's the occasion?" Tessa asked, more or less out of nowhere. Will kissed her forehead, looking down at her.

"Because three years ago today, I realized that I was catastrophically in love with you. We had been hanging out as just friends for quite sometime around then, and it was on this day way back then that I realized that you were more than my friend, you were my heart." Will said, leaning down with Tessa so they were laying down. Tessa reached to the coffee table and put her new-old book on it before cuddling up closer to Will.

"What did I ever do, to deserve you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You said that you loved me, you said that you would stay with me, and one day, marry me... if you can put up with me for that long..." Will joked. Tessa playfully slapped his chest and he chuckled.

"You are the same man I fell in love with all those years ago, I will stay with you for the rest of my years. And, many years that will be." Tessa spoke softly, her head resting on his chest.

"You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream, I hope will come all other dreams. _A lifetimes worth._" Will returned, holding her tightly to him. "I love you, Tess."

"As I do you... only I love you more." Tessa claimed. Will chuckled and kissed her forehead before one-upping her words.

"Not possible."

* * *

**A/N. So that was it! And, unlike the last 'one-shot' I posted, I will not be adding onto this. I hope everyone liked this! Ahh, I just started writing and got taken over by some fluffy mind set and wrote this... Ahh, I just loved writing this. It was my first modern/all human/A.U. story. How was it? ****I feel like it went pretty good, but that's just me... Reviews are always appreciated! If you like this, check out some of my other FFs!**


End file.
